1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to circuit breakers of the type comprising latched stored energy mechanism releasable to effect tripping and, more particularly, it pertains to a flux shunt trip means automatically operable in response to overload conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, circuit breakers have been provided with trip units that were devoid of integral flux shunt trip mechanism. It was customary to provide a separate flux shunt trip mechanism within the circuit breaker but external of the trip unit housing. Inasmuch as a trip unit was used in different types of circuit breakers, it was necessary to provide a variety of types of flux shunt trip mechanisms to accommodate the different types of circuit breakers. Moreover, because of mechanical restrictions within the housing of the trip unit, space was limited for providing a flux shunt trip mechanism within the trip unit housing.